


A LITTLE SNAG

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will come. Sam knows this. He will always come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LITTLE SNAG

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The ankle was broken. 

Not twisted, not sprained, broken. More, it was one of those breaks that would bench him for weeks.  


Dean was so going to kick his ass.

A growl rumbled through the woods and Sam froze. After a long moment, he heard someone, some thing, shuffling away from his position and he relaxed.

After a quick glance up at the stars, he used a nearby tree stump to pull himself up, then looked around for something to use as a crutch. 

Dean would come. 

All he had to do was stay alive until the sun came up.


End file.
